ONE YEAR IS A LONG TIME: Love triangle
by anna-loves-it
Summary: VARIANT B of ONE YEAR IS A LONG TIME: In 03x18 Diane and Kurt meet again – after not seeing each other for more than a year... So, what if there was another man? George is a very, very lovely and charming guy who is totally in love with Diane. But as Kurt steps back into her life things get complecated. Kurt has to fight for his love– but will he be able to get Diane back?
1. Chapter 1

**ONE YEAR IS A LONG TIME**

This is a story about my favourit couple on TV: Diane and Kurt.

In 03x18 they meet again – after not seeing each other for more than a year. So this is a lot of time in which a lot of things can happen… So, what if there was another man? A very special one for Diane who is a very, very lovely and charming guy.

Kurt has to fight for his love– but will he be able to get Diane back?

I don't own THE GOOD WIFE and the characters.

* * *

 **THE OTHER MAN**

She hadn't seen him for over one year. She didn't want to admit it – but she had missed him. She had missed their conversations. She had missed the sound of his voice, his deep eyes and the way he looked at her. She had missed his presence, she had missed his silent standing in the corner of a room and just watching, she had missed him beeing around her and she had missed her around him. She liked herself around him. He made her feel confident, desirable and worthy. And she was just able to be her self around him. And she missed his hands… these magical hands…

He kissed her hungrily. He enjoyed her lips – these wonderful lips. The whole evening he had waited to kiss these lips. But he had had to wait. The whole evening he watched her very carefully. She had sat on his couch and talked to Miranda. But then Miranda had left – and now he was all alone with Diane… with Diane and THESE LIPS.

„I've missed you so much", he said between kisses.

„I like to hear you saying this", she admitted.

„One year is such a long time", he continued.

„Oh yes…", she responded and moand, as he started touching her breasts.

She enjoyed his hands on her body. „Oh Kurt…", she whispered as he started to kiss her neck. She closed her eyes. This felt amazing. She had missed this so much!

But… but then…

„Kurt, we have to stop", she said in a serious tone as she opened and moved away. She carfully pushed him away. He was confused. He stopped kissing and touching her and looked at her in shock. „What's wrong?", he asked. He tried to look into her eyes – but she just turned away. „Diane?"

„Kurt, we can't do this."

„Why? Why can't we do this? We did this before – and we did quite well…" With these words he tried to kiss her again, but Diane just turned away from him.

„Is it because of Miranda? You aren't really jealous, aren't you?"

Diane laught. „No, it's not because of Miranda. It's not because you have someone else."

„What is it then?", he asked tenderly. He stroked her hair. „What is it, luv?"

Diane had to sigh. This was hard. She really had missed Kurt and she wanted tob e close to him – but she just couldn't.

Kurt started nodding. Now he understood the situation. „So, it is not about someone I'm with. Does that mean that it is about someone you see?", he asked. „Is there another man?"

„Yes", Diane nodded and turned to Kurt. She looked him deep in the eyes. „I'm sorry, Kurt", she whispers.

Kurt was still just nodding as Diane had to fight with tears. „Hey", he whispered and took her hand into his. „Everything is alright", he said.

„No, it isn't. I shouldn't be here – but I am… and I really want to be here. I enjoy being around you, Kurt. And I love being close to you, but…"

„But there is someone else", he finished her sentence.

„Yes", she simply answered.

„But despite that you are still here."

„Yes", she answerd again.

„You are not with him right now. Instead you are here."

„Yes."

„Here with me."

„Yes." This time her answer was barely more than a whisper.

Kurt kissed her. He was very careful. At the moment he wanted nothing more than being near her – but at the same time he didn't want to harm her or force her to do something she didn't really want to do.

Diane sighed again. This cowboy was just irresistible. She looked him deep in the eyes. What was she about to do now?


	2. Chapter 2

**AFTERWARDS**

„This was amazing", Kurt said. He kissed Diane's shoulder as they lay in bed. „God, you are amazing", he said as his kisses got more passionate again.

Diane didn't recognize his words. She was in thoughts…

„Diane? Are you still here?", he joked.

„Yes. Yes, I am – and that is the mistake", she whispered.

„No, it's not. This is exactly the place where you should be right now", he replyed between kisses on her neck.

„No. No, it isn't", was Diane's answer. She took her face into her hands.

„Diane…", Kurt tried – but Diane stopped him. She put a finger on his lips. „Don't try", she told him. She kissed his forehead and stood up. „I have to leave", she said, picked up her clothes from the floor and rushed out of the room.

Kurt just said in his bed and wondered about Diane's actions. Something had to be wrong. If there was another man she was happy with, then why did she come around to visit him? He was sure she didn't just want to come around and say „hello". If she really loved this guy, then she wouldn't have been sleeping with him. No, there had tob e something wrong. He was sure that there still was a change form her and him. He hadn't seen her for moths… but he had missed her! And he… he loved her. He had to get her back. That couldn't be all. There had to be more – more than just the last hours. There had to be a chance – his chance – and he had to take it!

* * *

So, this was a **very** short chapter. But what do you think? Who will be the other guy and how will Diane tell him? How will he react?


	3. Chapter 3

**THOUGHTS**

Diane rushed home. On her way she even didn't see a red traffic light and raced over it. She heard the sound of a car horn that suddenly pulled her out of her thoughts. This was ridiculos! She had to concentrate on driving. Whatever there was or not was between Kurt and her wouldn't be worth of riscing a car crash.

Back home she felt like she had to take a shower. It was about 5 am in the morning and she enjoyed the silence of an empty home.

She took of her clothes and couldn't resist a little smirk – she must have left her bra at Kurt's…

The hot water was running down her naked body. She felt like finally she was able to relaxe again. Relaxe like she did before when Kurt… NO! She had to stop thinking about him.

She started to soap her body but all she was able tot hink about were his hands on her skin… all over her skin… her arms, her back, her breasts, her ass, … She took a deep breath. Even thinking about this cowboy and his gifted hands made her feel horny… She leaned her body against the cold wall behind her, felt the water softly droping on her body, sensed the cold air the room was filled with, bit her lower lip as she started touching herself… God! Even now that she was alone with her thoughts that man made her feel OH SO GOOD…

* * *

I hope you enjoy this short chapter... Maybe there will be another one uploaded today!

Thanks for the reviews! I'm looking forward to some new ;-)

butterflyhigh: thanks for fav'ing it!

What would you like the other guy to be like?


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter start at the 25th of February (3 days after „silver bullet" 02x15 aired – so I gonna take this date fort he story)

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

 **NEW FACES**

It was a mediation in the conference room with laywers of another law firm present. It was one of these „mediations" that quickly turned into a clamor. Diane was sitting between a shouting Will and at least as loudly talking Alicia, rubbing her temples.

„Objection!"

Diane sighed. If she only could get a penny everytime she heard this word… Laywers loved to used it – even when it didn't fit…

Diane let her eyes wander… Some oft he young laywers they had just hired were on the corridor talking, carrying files. There was also David Lee screaming at a young woman that had to be a secretary. Diane kind of had to giggle to herself as she saw the secretary twisting her eyes.

Sighing again – ‚Just a few more minutes…'

But then she saw something that hit her like a ton of bricks. She remained breathless for a vew seconds. That just couldn't be… she hadn't seen him in years!

She stood up and left the room without excusing. She immediately walked to her office, as the young man she saw had already entered it.

She opened the door and before she had both feet in the room the charming brown haired guy already turned around to face her.

„Diane!", he said in a very friendly tone and spread his arms.

„Teddy", she replyed still very confused.

„What on earth are you doing here?"

She got hugged before she got an answer.

„Well, I just wanted to visit my favourite sister!"

„Your favourite? Don't you mean your only?"

He waved this objection aside.

„Nah… I mean: why can't it be both?", be asked with a mischievous grin on his lips.

Diane took a step back to have a better look on her brother. He looked good! Theodore had always been a very good looking guy: he was tall, had light-brown hair, a prominent nose and amazingly blue eyes. He was 15 years younger than Diane and they never had a lot of contact – at all not after she had left home to study.

„So, what are you doing here?", Diane wanted to know.

„Oh come on, D! Isn't a man allowed to visit his sister without having any behind thoughts?"

Diane looked at him in disbelieve. Although they weren't that close, she knew her brother well enough.

„Okay, okay…", he gived in. „I'm in Chicago for a new job."

„Bravo, Teddy and congrats!"

„Well thank you."

Teddy didn't need more than five seconds to go on: „… an das I don't have an appartment yet and can't afford to check into a hotel, I thought I could sleep at your couch at the beginning…"

The friendly smile on Diane's face disappeared suddenly.

„And how long will this be?", she wanted to know.

„Just as long as I am looking form my own flat. So sis, what do you say? Come on! You can't say no! Or do you want me to sleep underneath a bridge? Me and some beggar I could make friends with then? And that I could bring around visiting you here at your firm for about ten times a day?", he was joking.

As much as she had to laugh about the secretary some minutes earlier, as much she had tot wist her eyes now herself.

„Alright, alright", she agreed with her brother. „But you will find something very soon!"

„Of course I will. And till then the two of us can spend a lot of time together and get to know each other better…"

* * *

xxxx

* * *

„What would you say if we could get about seven first-class lawyers?", Will asked with a wide grin.

„I'd ask where you would take them from"

„Thompson, Warren and Stone."

Diane took down her glasses. She was sitting on her desk and Will stood in her door.

„Are we talking about the biggest law firm in Boston?", she asked.

Will laughed as she all oft he sudden seemed to be more interested in this conversation.

„Exactly. A good friend of mine want's to live. He would like to join us and with him there are six other top laywers. They will also bring along some clients."

„We already thought about hire new employees after we kich Bond out next Wednesday…"

„Exactly. And that's why we should meet!"

„So, how about frieday?", Diane suggested.

„No. How about today?"

She looked at Will in disbelieve. „They are already here?"

„In a hotel about 20 minutes from here", he informed her.

„What if I'd say no?"

„You wouldn't", he laughed.

„Alright. I have to meet Mr. Wood in half an hour. The meeting will last till four. Then we could drive to the hotel.", she agreed.

„Alright", said Will and was about to leave.

„Who was that good-looking young man that visited you earlier?", he wanted to now.

Diane smirked. „My brother", she answered.

„Your…? I didn't even know you had one", Will complained.

„Well, I have one", she simply responded.

„You never told me about him. You never mentioned… Do you have secrets I don't know about?", her partner joked.

„Well, Will, there are a lot of things you don't seem to know about me – and maybe that's not that bad…"

They both laughed as Will left the office.

Thompson, Warren and Stone – now, this had to become a very interessting meeting…

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

A small table in a gloomy corner in a dim bar in a nondescripted hotel. Here they really wouldn't be seen by anyone important...

Diane and Will met with two men.

"So, I'm Alexander Barber, criminal law, and this is George Kennedy, tax and business law", one of the two men introduced them.

He wasn't very tall, seemed to be a bit gawky. He had short brown hair and a very pale skin. His face was quite raw-boned and appeared to be athletic. He wore a red hoodie and a basecap. Diane wondered if this was his daily outfit or if he thought to look inconspicuous in this.

The other guy was taller. He had dark-brown hair, curly and voluminous. His face had very distinctive features and he seemed to be quite muscular. Sitting next to each other these two guys looked kind of comical.

"We can bring along four other laywers, two of them are female", Alexander informed Diane.

"And also two investigators and an IT and science - guy", George carried on. His voice was very dark and it's sound sent shivers down Diane's spine. Of course she tried to suppress this feeling...

"You could bring them with you?", Diane asked.

"It's not just that we can't", George informed her and Alexander continued: "... it's us with them or non of us."

"Okay", Diane replied. "But I don't think that we need two new investigator."

"Really?", Alexander asked. "Will told us something different..."

"Oh, you did?", Diane asked her partner.

Will put on a smile and seemed to be very unpleasent about this private conversation between the three of them being revealed.

"Well Diane, we can't just always wait till Kalinda finishes one case to get her on another..."

"You think we need another investigator?"

"Well... yes!", Will answered certain.

They continued to talk about business, about money and clients.

"We leave the firm by the end of march - then we could join you. Expect for one investigator, which could start tomorrow", George informed them.

"Tomorrow?". Diane asked suprised.

"Well, he hasn't a job anymore..."

"Didn't he work with you?", she wanted to know.

"Yes, he did."

"But he doesn't work with you anymore?"

"Well..."

"He was fired", Alexander admitted in a very serious tone.

"Fired?", Diane asked uneasy.

"Yes, fired."

"Because of what?"

"He hit his boss in his face", answered a young man in a brown leather jacket with wavy black hair. He seemed to be at least ten years younger than Alexander and George. He was an attractive man. Diane found at least four women in the bar staring at him.

"So, you are?", she asked.

"Henry. Henry Eliot. Nice to meet you", the young man greeted. Diane brought her hand up, but Henry put both his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket.

Diane pulled her hand back and raised her eyebrows. The other three men suppressed loud laughs.

"Of course there have to be enough offices for our guys!"Alexander interjected trying to get back to the business conversation.

"Do you have space left?", George wanted to know.

"Well...", Diane started hesitantly.

"Yes! We will rent the floor underneath the two we already have", Will interrupted her.

Diane looked at him, totally shocked.

"Well, I think Mrs. Lockhart wasn't informed about that yet?!", George concluded.

"Miss", Diane improved him.

"Excuse me?"

"It's Miss Lockhart."

"Oh really?", George asked and seemed to be more relaxed suddenly. There was a mischievous grin on his face and held his face on one side.

"Yes. Is it that suprising for you?", she asked.

Before he could answer, Will interrupted them.

"So, I think we have to leave now", he said and stood up.

They said goodbye to each other and left.

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

 **Three weeks later, 9.00 am:**

"So, this are all files I could get", Henry said as he threw a lot of paper on Diane's desk.

"That's a lot", she detected.

"I think it's enough", Henry said as he allowed himself to fall on Diane's couch.

"Excuse me?", she asked as she looked at him and put her files back on the table.

"Yes ma'am?", he asked with a boyish grin.

"You can leave now", she informed him.

"I think I should wait till you had a look at the brown folder."

Diane sighed as she balanced if she should simply kick him out of her office, if she should fire him - or if she should join him by playing this little game. She decided to take the last option and had a close look at the mentioned folder.

"That's... how did you get this?", she asked bewildered. She tried to held her enthusiasm back - but he recognized it.

"I thought you'd be thrilled", he said proudly.

"Indeed...", she whispered and had a close look at the young man, who stood up and put his leather jacket straight.

As he had left Diane started to laugh.

"Is everything alright or are you going crazy?", Will asked with played concern.

"I think we just got the missing part to win the Cole-Potter-case", she informed him and waved with the folder.

"Kalinda?"

"No, Henry."

"Oh, really?", Will asked as he sat down on a chair infront of the desk.

"Well, George already said that he was their 'golden boy'."

"Their 'golden boy' that hit his former boss?", Diane questioned.

"Hey, nobody is perfect", Will laughed.

"I hope that he will hit you and not me...", Diane joked.

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

 **the same day, 2 pm:**

Diane was at the courtroom. She was ready for a trial, just going through some files on the table as she got greeted:

"Diane? Diane Lockhart?"

Diane quickly looked up.

"Thomas? Thomas Harding?!"

"For you today: Judge Harding.", her friend from student days replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry", she excused herself.

"Everything is alright", Judge Harding said.

He was a very thin man, exactly as tall as she was. He had gray hair and wore glasses. He had a knid of long nose in his bony face. As they studied he was often called Vulture - 'cos he kind of looked like one...

"Your Honor, could we please start?", the other lawyer asked. Diane looked at him and was suprised.

"Eric Carter... you? here?"

"Diane! Nice to meet you again!" He put on some kind of evil grin.

"Seems to be the day of meet agains", judge Harding concluded.

"So, let's start..."

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

They had been in court for two more hours and they would be there again tomorrow.

"Oh, your hands... still so talented...", Diane moaned.

"Yes. Yes, I know", Carter grined.

They were at a hotel near the courthouse in a lovely and luxurious hotel suite that had been very expensive. Of course it had to be - not just to be sure to have a nice room - also to impress her.

They were sitting on the bed, naked, Diane on Carters lap, her legs closely wrapped around his body. He was kissing her neck, her shoulders, her breasts.

"God..., you taste... oh... so... good...", Carter whispered between kisses.

"I didn't think to see you again", Diane said, throwing her head back, closing her eyes, enjoying her lips.

"I'm here for the case", he informed her.

"... and...", he kissed her once more before he brought his lips to her right ear as his hands were touching her body. "... to f*** you again..." he whispered in her ear.

Diane had to giggle. "You are so rude", she said.

"you should let me finish my sentence", he complained as his hands travelled down her body.

"There was something still to come?", she asked suprised and had a close look into his fast. She tembled under his touch which he enjoyed very much.

He took her waist roughly and threw her on the bed and kneed above her.

"So, do you still want to finish that sentence?", she asked perky.

He laughed for a short moment. "I think we are good with word... but even better nonverbal..."

Diane had a wide grin on her face. "As we are already here, we maybe should talk about a settlement...", she suggested.

"Oh, I think we have until tomorrow 10 am to talk about that..."

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

So, what do you think? A lot of new men here... Which one do you like best? Which one would you like to be with Diane?

I would love to decide it wth you opinion. The others will be (as a looooot of Good Wife characters) just running around and maybe be part of the story once or twice... ;-)

About Teddy: I always loved Owen and Alicia - so why not add a young, chaotic brother for Diane?


	5. One Year Is A Long Time: Two variants

_I started writing this story with my best friend Laura :-)._

 _But as we could NOT reach an agreement on what should happen next, we decided to spilt the story into two different versions. They start with the same plot (Diane and Kurt, the new faces Teddy and Judge Harding), then split and go on independently of one another._

 _ **They will DIFFER COMPLETELY!**_

 _This original story "ONE YEAR IS A LONG TIME" will now be called_ _ **"ONE YEAR IS A LONG TIME [Var. A]: Love triangle"**_ _. It will stay_ _rated higher._

 _The new story on the other hand:_ _ **"ONE YEAR IS A LONG TIME [Var. B]: Growing closer at a distance"**_ _. This story will be rated lower! (Laura therefore calls it a "cheesy love story" - but I really love cheesy love storys :-D )_

 _You can find both storys on my account here._

* * *

 _xxxxx_

* * *

 _I hope you will still read this story (and maybe also the other one!)  
_

 _Stay tuned for the next chapters and thanks for your lovely comments und PMs :-)_


	6. Chapter 5

**I LIKE BEING AROUND YOU  
**

Four months had passed.

Diane and Will sat in his office. They discussed their recent case. "Maybe we should consult someone else", Will suggested as they was no sign of agreement.

"That could be an idea."

"Who?"

"How about Ernie or Bert?", she asced sarcatstic.

"Ernie and Bert? That's how we call our employees these days? Like puppets?"

Both had to laugh.

"Who are we then?", he joked. "The Cookie Monster and Oscar the Grouch?"

"Rather Elmo and the Big Bird", Diane suggested.

"With me as Elmo?", Will wanted to know.

"Much to nice as you compared me with the Grouch..."

"Why do you think that I compared you to him and not me?", he asked innocently.

"A long time of experience!"

As they had stopped laughing they focused back on the case.

"So?", Will asked.

"Let's call one of them. Ernie or Bert?"

"Who is who?"

"... I don't know... who was the tall one?"

"I have no idea", he said as he shruged his shoulders.

"Oh, Alicia!", he greeted Alicia as she entered his office. "You're right on time! We really do need your helf!", he told her and winked at Diane.

"What's it about? The Jefferson case?"

"Well... almost", Will agreed which made Diane giggled once more.

"So? How can I help you?", Alicia wanted to know.

"Ernie and Bert - who ist the small one and who the tall one?", Will asked with a straight face.

"What?", Alicia asked perplexed. "Is this a joke?"

"No... no", Will said between laughs.

"...no... seriously: who is who?"

"hmmm... I think Bert was the tall one", she remembered.

"So, let's call Ernie", Will suggested.

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

Twenty minutes later they were back in Will's office: Diane, Will, Alicia and also George, Kalinda and Henry.

"What do we have?", George wanted to know as he sat down on the couch next to Diane.

"The Jefferson case", she said and started explaining the case and their previous procedure and strategy.

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

In court they were a good team. They were complementary. They complemeted each other. Diane persued a more aggressiv strategy as George stayed calm and balanced. They were able to confuse the defense as well as their witnesses. By the end of the day they had the judge finely turned. Due to the adjournment the trial wouldn't continue till tuesday.

"That was good", George noticed as he and Diane sorted the papers back into the folders.

"We were good", she returned.

He raised his face and captured her gaze.

"Yes, that's true", he agreed.

They were just standing there, looking to each other, a embarrasing silence started to steal in.

"So... do you have plans for the weekend?", she asked.

"Well.. not yet", he admited.

To avoid the recur of the embarrassed silence he suddenly asked: "Are you hungry?"

"Am I what?", she asked irritated.

"Hungry", he repeated.

"Well...", she thought about it for a moment. Did he want to invite her to dinner? What should she answer?

"Well... I haven't eaten yes - so, why not", she agreed.

His answer brought a smile to his face.

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

"I really have to say: that was fun!", she admitted as he walked her to her appartment.

They had had dinner together and had visited a small pub afterwards. Before he drove her home, they took a walk near the river.

"Yes. I can't remember the last time I had such a lot of fun on a business meeting", he said.

"A business meeting?", she wanted to know and gazed him with almost an anxious expression.

"Hey, why not settle this up as expenses?", he joked and made her laugh.

"You are even more beautiful when you are laughing", he told her and stood still in the hall.

"George, you shouldn't...", she wanted to tell her but his lips on hers stopped her.

"... do that", she continued still having her eyes closed as he broke the kiss.

"You are perfect", he told her.

"You are 37", she replyed.

"You don't want me to...?", he asked her having his left land still on her right cheek.

"No", she answered but made no move to part.

Another kiss followed, this time more passionate.

"God, you are amazing!", he moaned into her mouth.

"Really?"

"Oh yes!"

"I have to admit that I really like you saying this", she told him.

"And I like saying it to you", he said and smiled at her.

"Diane, I like being around you. I like working with you, talking to you, making you laugh..."

"... kissing you", he told her after another small kiss.

He took a deep breath before he told her: "Good night, Diane. See you on monday" and kissed her once again. This time it was a small and devoted goodnight kiss.

He turned around and walked away.

Diane just stood there and watched him leaving. She could hardly believe what had just happened. She liked George and had enjoyed the evening with him. He was such an attractiv man - but she didn't expect him to do this - to kiss her and tell her that he liked being around her. It was kind of strange - but she also liked him around. He was able to make her laugh, they had deep conversations about the law, literature, art, politics, ... But there were serious problems: his age for example. And the fact that she was his boss. And... there was she stillthinking about another man...


	7. Chapter 6

**YOUNGER MEN**

"You like woman that are older than you, don't you?"

Teddy had to spit out his cereals as his sister asked him this question. They were sitting in Diane's kitching, having breakfast together.

"What?", he asked shocked.

"I asked you about your relationship with women that are older than you", Diane explained.

"They aren't a lot older than me", he tried to defend himself.

"No Ted, some of your girlfriends were older than you - much older", his sister told him.

"Okay... so... let's call them... _mature_ ", Teddy suggested.

"If you say so."

"Why do you ask?"

"I wondered why you are attracted to them", she said.

"Why I am... that has nothing to do with their age!"

"Oh come on! Did you ever have a single serious relationship in your life?"

"Well...", Teddy had to notice that she had bogged him down. "... okay, okay... You wanna know what I like about them? They aren't so terribly difficult! They know what they want - they know exactly! They don't always feel insecure. They live life and don't wanna upset the upplecart from one day to another. And having sex with them... well... they just know exactly what they want!", Ted said with a mischievous wide grin on his face.

"So... could you please reduce all this to a common denominator?"

"They are amazing in bed!", Teddy brusted out.

Diane nodded silently as she took her coffee cup.

"Why do you wanna know this?", her brother asked after he had thought about it for a short moment.

"Oh, it's nothing..."

"Diane!"

She just drank her coffee, silent.

"You have got a younger boyfriend, don't you?"

"Noooo!"

"You do! Come on, confess it!"

"Well... maybe there is... something... forming... building up...", she had to admit.

"Diane has a young boyfriend", her brother started to sing like a ten year old student.

Diane had to laugh. "Come on! Stop it!"

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

As Diane was back at work there was a very important case which one of the name partners has to observe. As Will already had a hearing, Diane had to do it - although she didn't know very much about the case yet.

"Thanks a lot that you fill in for me on this. It's very important - and I... I just forgot about the hearing at the military court", Will said as he pack his files up.

"Well, we will see if I can be very helpful on this one - I had almost no time to go through all the documents", Diane had to admit.

"Yes, but as there are more than 500 pages to read it is quite understandable", Will encouraged her. He put his hand on her shoulder as he left his office with her. "You will do fine!"

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

Half an hour later Diane was meeting the other layers on the case to discuss their strategy. Besides Diane there were a few junior partners and the case as well as George.

"Harry, do you want to give us an introduction?", George asked on of the other men (yet again Diane was the only woman on this case... She really wanted to hire more woman - but usually she was outvoted...).

Diane listend to the young laywer. George who was sitting next to her, couldn't concentrate on his colleague as he only had eyes for Diane. She noticed being eyed by him. He nearly made it to put her off her stride. It was hard for her to follow the monologue of the other man.

Later, as they were digging through files and documents, Diane felt his hand touching hers softly. She took her hand away and looked at him in confusion. He smiled at her before he turned away, picking a new box with folders up.

"George, could you hand me the red folder?", another laywer asked.

George nodded, took the requested folder and walked over to his co-worker. As he walked past Diane, he softly touched her butt. Diane was shocked. She was looking at his questioningly. But as he walked back to her side he seemed to be as calm as usual.

"What are you doing?", she whispered to him.

"What do you mean?", he teased her.

"Just wait till we are alone!", she told him and walked out of the conference room, leaving a horde of busy laywers and a widely smiling George.

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

"You can't do this", Diane told George between kisses. They were in the elevator, in their way to court.

"You want me to stop?", he asked as their lift passed another floor.

"No - not now", she told him as he started kissing her neck. He felt _so good_. His lips were smooth and he was a talented kisser - if you could call someone something like that...

"We are nearly there", he informed her teasing her.

She broke the kiss that had just become more intensive. "Then we should stop right here!"

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

Diane sat in the second row watching George defending their client. He was doing great. He was very smart and quite cunning. He knew how to deal with the judge, how to butter him up. The jury liked him - Diane was sure that the two women in the second row on the left dote on him. Diane had to smirk. George was a very attractive man. Most woman turned around as they passed him. But since a few weeks it was like George didn't even notice these women. It was like he only had eyes for one: Diane. They had been on a few dates now, had kissed a lot and they seemed to get closer lately.

"Didn't you just say that you weren't in Mr. Parks appartment?", George asked the witness. He made it to bowl him over and still seemed to be treating him in a polite way like a very humble man.

Diane liked watching him. Usually she disliked watcing cases she wasn't involved in. She thought this was a nice way to waste a lot of time... Most of the time she thought this was unnecessary - but as Will wanted them to do this now and then, she had to do it.

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

"I like watching you in court", Diane told him as they were still in court, alone.

"You do?"

"Oh yes", she confessed again, kissing him softly.

"I like kissing you in court", he said with a small grin on his face.

Diane laughed: "nice way to change my quote."

"You wanna have dinner?"

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

After their dinner they took a cap to Diane's appartment. Even on their way they couldn't keep their hand off of each other. "Gosh, you are amazing", George told her during kisses. He often told her that - and Diane enjoyed it every single time.

They kissed hungrily. Their tongues met and played with each others. His mouth went to her neck, her earlobe, her shoulder. She took off her blazer and he unbottoned her blouse.

"George...", she whispered and nodded in the direction of the cap driver.

"George looked into the front mirrow and gestured the driver to keep his eyes on the road. Diane was enthused by his handeling this so simply and fast.

He went back to her shoulder, kissing her, touching her breats. Although she still had her bra on, she enjoyed it very much. They hadn't been this close yet and Diane had waited for this since weeks.

"I need you. I need to feel you", she told him.

"Diane... you drive me crazy!"

"We are almost there", the driver informed them. They seperated and smiled at each other. Diane couldn't believe it. She was a woman in her fiftys. Since when did she do such things as kissing a guy in a cap and letting him nearly take off her clothes? This man drove her crazy...

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

This was a short chapter about Diane and George, getting closer. As they will soon be in a firm relationship, the months will spend and we will see Kurt again - as a really jealous Kurt :-D


	8. Chapter 7

**GETTING CLOSER**

They were laying in her bed, totally naked, cuddling up.

"This was nice. I kind of liked it", Diane told George smiling at him.

"I like to hear that", he replied and kissed her once again. The kiss started harmless - but turned into a very passionate one soon. George rolled ontop of Diane and asked: "Do we still have some time?"

"It's already 8 am", she informed him.

"It is? Uh - seems like I'm going to be late for work today. I don't know what my boss is going to say", he joked between kisses.

"Are you worried about her?", Diane joined his joke.

"No. I think I have her already twisted around my small finger."

Diane bit his lip softly as an answer. He touched her naked body gently. She shivered under his smooth touch. He wasn't just a talented laywer...

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

"Did you have a good time lately?", Will asked Diane as the sat in the conferance room. David Lee and Alicia had already left - he and Diane stayed a little longer chatting with each other.

"What makes you think that?", Diane asked suprised.

"You seem... happy", he answered smiling at her. And added: "I like you being happy!"

"Well... indeed", Diane admitted.

"So? Who is i?", Will wanted to know and made Diane laugh with this.

"What is funny about this question?", he wanted to know.

"May I know if you already have an assumption?"

"Well... There is this handsome and young laywer with this fluffy hair - and this extremly democratical family name", Will summed up.

Diane's reaction was a deep laugh.

"And? Am I right?"

"Well... maybe..."

"Diane!", Will pointed out - "You blush!"

"Stop this!"

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

Later this day Diane had dinner with George. They enjoyed their meal and their conversation.

"Diane!", another guest greeted them. It was Thomas Harding, the judge which had been a very good friend of Diane during their time at the university.

"Thomas, nice to see you!", Diane greeted him back, stood up and hugged her old friend. They exchanged a few words. Thomas was eyeing George. Diane tried to ignore it what George recognized immediatly. After another minute or two he stood up.

"George Kennedy", he introduced himself and shood judge Harding's hand. George didn't know him yet - he hadn't faced him in court yet.

"Yes, Thomas, this is George Kennedy... a colleague", Diane said.

George was perplexed by Diane's description on him. A colleague? She called him a simple colleague? Why? Was she... was she ashamed or something? And if she was: Why was she?

"Nice to meet you", judge Harding told George. After another five minutes of chatting with Diane he said goodbye to them ad left. As they still talked with each other George just stood there teeth grinding.

"A friend of yours?", George asked as he and Diane sat back again.

"Yes. Thomas is judge. You haven't met him yet?"

"No. Obviously not", he answered in a cold tone.

"Is something wrong?", Diane asked him.

"No.", was all she got as an answer.

There rest of the evening didn't went that well. They were finishing their meal quickly and left them. They hadn't talked much as they had done.

They took a cap to Diane's appartment and during the drive they weren't talking with each other.

As the cap arrived Diane asked: "Do you wanna come inside?"

"Why not", he answered after a short break.

"What's wrong?", Diane asked as they had left the cap.

"A colleague", he quoted.

"George...", she tried to explain herself, but he interrupted her: "You called me a colleague. Nothing more than a colleague!"

"George... I didn't mean to hurt you", she said. "I was just..."

"You were what?"

"I thought... I didn't know if we were already... that close", she said.

She sighed. He was hurt, she could tell from the look on his face, from his eyes.

"Diane, I'm in love with you... or... no... I love you", he told her.

She looked at him. She saw the warm expression in his eyes. She kissed him.

"You don't have to tell me the same now", he said. "We have all the time in the world. Just... just don't be ashamed for our... relationship!"

"George, I'm not..."

"Diane, it is okay! I'm 37. There is an age gap. But it's not important."

"It's nearly 20 years...", she said.

"Well, maybe. But do you recognize it? When we are together: Do you recognize it then?", he wanted to know.

"No... but..."

"You are scared about the other people, aren't you? About their reaction on us. But you shouldn't be! You are a wonderful woman. And I am the most happiest guy on earth for being with you!"

"Oh George... do you know that you can be just... _amazing_?", she asked.

"Hey! That's my word!", he joked.

She kissed him again.

"Let's go to the bedroom", she suggested. "I think I have something for you - in reward for being such an _amazing_ man!"

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

I promise: Kurt will be there soon ;-)

In the meantime: What do you think about George? :-)


	9. Chapter 8

**HAPPINESS**

"We haven't done this in a while!", Will said laughing. He and Diane sat in a bar to celebrate the celebrate the fact that they had won their case in court today.

"Yes - but I don't really know why", Diane admitted and finished her scotch. There were sitting there for more than two hours now - and got drunk by and by. They were talking about everything that came to their mind, very openly and just enjoyed a nice conversation.

"So Diane, what does your boyfriend do?"

"You don't always have to call him this way!"

"Call him what?", Will asked having no clue.

" _My boyfriend_ ", Diane said as she got another drink.

"Why not? He is, isn't he?"

"Well yes, he is", she had to admit.

"So I can call him this name, can't I?"

"Well... no. Somehow I don't like this term", Diane told him.

"And how is it going?", Will wanted to know. He sounded a bit worried, Diane could tell from the tone of his voice. It hade her smile. Will had become her best friends over the years - something like another brother to her.

"It's good", she answered shortly.

"Just good?"

"Well... no... I mean... you know... I... I really enjoying myself", she told him, not knowing what else to say. She liked spending time with George - but didn'T like to spend time thinking about the point at which they were in their relationship or where this would lead to.

"Are young man that enjoyable?", Will joked.

"Yes, he really is!", Diane answered after a short break. Then she went on: "He is so... romantic and highly literate. He loves to read novels, poems and then tells me about. He is so good-natured - helping out at the nursing home. He is so musical - playing piano and sax with such a lot of passion. He is so well-educated, a real gentleman and a loyal liberal..."

"...loyal liberal...", the sequens of the two words made Will laugh.

"God, you really are drunk!", Diane told him laughing.

"Same to you!"

"... and he is very passionate..." Diane moved closer to Will as she continued: "...an amazing lover..."

Will grined mischeivous. "Diane is in love", he started to sing.

"Oh shut up!"

"You know what? Somehow I don't like your boyfriend. He is handsome, attractive, nice, charming, successful - and at all: he isn't even 40." Will took another sip from his glass. "...And this hair..."

Diane laughed out loudly.

"He really doesn't fit to me, doesn't he?", she asked. Will wasn't sure if she sounded serious or not. Was she joking or did she really have doubts?

"Are you joking?", he asked her. He was to drunk to beat around the bush - he had to ask her directly.

"I ...", Diane paused. As she wanted to go on Will's phone rang.

"I have to take this", he told her and left her alone. She waited for him to return - but as he did he was in a rush, told her he had a possible client to meet, didn'T have much time - and left. Diane was stunned. Did he really just leave her? She was sure that it wasn'T about a possible client - it was about a young woman who suddenly had some time left for him... A bit angry she left the bar. She was drunk. She hadn't been in years. She decided not to go home yet.

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

"I like waking up next to you", George told her the next morning. He held her in his arms, kissed her hair. "It was a nice suprise as you stood infront of my door", he told her.

As they were having breakfast later, he asked: "Do you already have plans for the evening?"

"Not yet", she answered.

"Good! Then we should have dinner together. I have plans", he told her and smiled happily.

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

"Can you believe it that we are in a firm relationship for ten months?", he asked her, as they were walking down the Chicago river. She was wearing his jacket as it was quite a cold night.

"Hardly", she said laughing.

He took his hand, kissed her carefully. She moved closer to him so that he could put his arm around her shoulder.

"Do you remember our first date?", he asked her.

"You mean our _business meeting_ as you called it?"

They both had to laugh.

"We had won the Jefferson case. We were in the same restaurant as today", George said remembering.

"...and we were in the same pub", Diane added.

"...and took the same walk as we do now", George finished.

"Oh no, George! You have planned all of this?"

"Well... yes I have", George said. Diane couldn't resist to smile as she saw the proud look on his face.

"I'm impressed", she told him. "You rwally are creative and imaginative!"

"Oh no... Is this a kind of anniversay?", she asked and then added: "Have I really forgotten this?"

"It's okay", he told her. "It's not a real anniversay. Back then everything was nice and easy. It wasn't offical..."

"...no George, I should have remembered!"

He stopped and took her into her arms. "You were busy during the last week. It really is okay!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I am." he told her and kissed her softly. He moved behind her and hugged her from behind. They stood there, cuddling, looking at the river.

"It's a beautiful night", she whispered.

"So are you", he said and conjured a smile on her lips. He let her go and Diane turned around.

"You are such a wonderful man", she told him, kissing him more passionately.

As their lips seperated, they remained close, forehad to forehad, their eyes closed. The moment was wonderful. He broke it as he said: "I have to ask you something."

"Really? What is it?", Diane asked, moving a bit appart from him and waiting for a question, not expecting him to go down on his knees. It took her some time to realise what was happening.

"Diane, we have known for more than one year now and since then... it's like life it getting better and better. You changed me. Since I'm with you I'm a better person. I admire you, I'm impressed by you, I'm in love with you and so much more. I love, Diane. I love you more than life. I'm so happy with you - but I'd be even happier if I'd be able to call you my wife."

"George...", Diane tried to stopp him but he didn't let her.

"Diane, do you wanna marry me?"


	10. Chapter 9

**YES OR NO?** or: **COWBOY OR NOT?  
**

Diane was shocked. She didn't really know what to say. She was looking down at George who was on his knees, widly smilng at her. His eyes were sparking. He really seemed to hope for a YES. He really seemed to be keen on marrying her. He really seemed to love her.

Diane had had some relationships - she had dated several guys over the years - but who had really loved her? Preston, her first boyfriend as she was already at university, had been a lovely guy - but their whole relationship never became that serious and words like "love" were never mentiond. Adam had told her he loved her - just three days before she had caught him in bed with one of her best friends. Stern? She had spent quite a lovely time with him - but they were never having something deep. Who else was there? Carter and a very other guys she just had have fun with and a few more guys she had been dating. **Love** had rarely been a topic. She was a bussy woman, she was a business woman. Her job was important for her - her law firm was something like a child she had with Will, who was like her full-time-work-husband. Had she ever really talked about love with a guy? Maybe once...

* * *

"Diane, let us do this, let us try. If it doens't work we can still go back to were we are now. But if it does work... It'd great! It's... Diane... I want to be with you. But being here - it's like we are living in two differnt words. It's difficult... to difficult."

"Kurt, I can't. I can't just go away leaving all of this. At all not now."

"You can if you want to."

"Then maybe I don't want to. Kurt, what we... had... or still have is... it's fun. But is it worth leaving all of this? Leaving our whole life behind?"

"Diane, it is. It is 'cos I... I love you. You asked me if this is a proposal? Maybe yes. Yes. Yes i is."

"No Kurt, I really can't."

"Can't you even look at be and say this?"

"No Kurt. I can't."

* * *

... but back then she didn't take her chance. HEr chance to be happy, to be in a serious relationship, to have someone _for life_. She had been in love with Kurt. She really had been in love but she rejected him, let him walk out of her life. She shouldn't do the same mistake again. She was in her fiftys. Her carrier would... end. But maybe a marriage wouldn't. George wasn't Kurt - she knew. But George was... George. He was... perfect. And maybe that was what she needed now.

"Yes", was all she said.

George's smile became even wider. He stood up, hugged her, kissed her, put the ring around her finger.

"Diane, this is wonderful! You make me the happiest man on earth!"

* * *

As they were laying in bed late at night Diane was still awake. They had had a wonderful evening. Their date was fantastic and as they reached his penthouse appartment they had celebrated their engagement.

She looked at George who was laying next to her sleeping peacefully. He really was the perfect guy. He was wonderful. She was happy. She didn't know if a man had ever treated her that way - maybe once...

... but that was a long time ago... (Yes, she had to admit that it hadn't been a year since she saw him last but still - it felt like forever).

George wasn't Kurt. But maybe he hadn't to be him. He wasn't a cowboy, he was the classic gentleman. And maybe this time she didn't need to have a cowboy. Maybe this time all she needed was the guy laying next to her.


	11. Chapter 10

**AT COURT**

Kurt stood outside of the hugh building. He hadn't been here for a while. Most of the time he had been here with _her_. Working on _her_ cases. Going home afterwards with _her_. But that seemed to be a long time ago.

He had just seen here a few days ago. He had spent the night with her...

"Mr McVeigh?", a young woman asked. She had to be one of the layers. She introduced herself and he followed her.

* * *

Almost two hours later he walked out of the courtroom. He looked as his watch. It was 3 pm. He wondered what he should do with the rest of his day - then he saw a familiar face: Kalinda. She was walking out of another courtroom taking her phone and calling with someone.

He wondered if that ment that _she_ was here...

He peeked into the room and actual: she was there, sitting on the table of the defence as the prosecutor interrogated a witness.

"Objection!"

Kurt smiled as he saw her in her element. He sat down in the last row following the process untill (maybe twenty minutes later) he noticed his phone vibrating. He went out to answer the incoming call.

* * *

Ten minutes later he wanted to go back to the courtroom. On the phone had been another law firm. As he walked down the hall he saw a lot of people walking out of the room. It caused a wide grin to appear on his face. He would be able to talk with her - maybe he would ask her out for dinner. As he had seen her last she had been... a bit confused... Maybe the could make up now.

Kurt opened the door slowly trying to make now sounds. HE wanted to saw something... but... what was this?

* * *

"You were good", George told Diane. He stood behind her as she was packing up the files from the table.

"Just good?"

"Amazing", he told her kissing her neck. She laughed her dark laugh only she could laugh.

"Did you notice that for some time past we always are the last one's here?", she asked him.

"Of course we are. And I enjoy it 'cos I love kissing you in this room", he said starting to kiss his neck.

"Calm down, romeo", they were interrupted by a third voice. They winced and turned around. Diane rid herself out of George's hands as she noticed him.

"Kurt?", she said bewildered.

Kurt walked down the room without saying a single word. As he had reached Diane, he kissed her passionately.


	12. Chapter 11

**A CLASSY DEPARTURE**

Everything was going so fast that Diane didn't even know how to react. She stood there, shocked - and kissed by Kurt. Her eyes opend wide - in shock. Kurt didn't part from her till he was finally pulled away by George.

"What the..."

And then he was hit into his face. Hard. By George.

"George! Stop it!", Diane cried out loud. It was like the punsh in Kurt's face had woken her up.

"Who the hell is this?", George screamed angryly.

Kurt who was laying on the floor raised quickly. His nose was bleeding. He rested against the table for a short while. "Kurt, are you..." But before Diane could finish her sentence struck back.

"Guys... guys stop this!", Diane screamed - but it didn't help. The beat one another.

"Stop this fight!", Diane tried - but couldn't get them untill she stepped between them. She helt George back who sat on Kurt and hit him.

"Stop it George! What are you doing? Are you crazy?"

"He kissed you", George screamed.

"He did - but that's no reason for a fight!"

"Who is this clown?"

"Kurt. Kurt McVeigh", Kurt introduced himself.

"And why is he kissing you?", George asked Diane trying to ignore Kurt.

"I'm her... was her boyfriend", Kurt told him. "And who are you _laddie_?"

"I'm Diane's fiance", George answerd being very proud and self-satisfied.

"This _boy_ is your fiance?", Kurt asked Diane.

Diane hesitated.

"Diane?", George waited for her to tell her exboyfriend about their engagement.

Diane didn't say a single word. She just looked into Kurt's eyes. She wondered what he was thinking. She wondered what he felt. He seemed to be... jealous... disappointed... hurt... And somehow she didn't want to tell him about the engagement. On the one hand because of the look on his face. On the other she wasn't sure about her... feelings on the moment. She loved George for being such a peaceful and amicable guy. But starting a fight? With Kurt? There also was this strange feeling inside her. Seeing Kurt was... it was strange. They had spent a night together lately and since then... he was always on her mind...

"Diane?"

"Diane?"

"DIANE?" George became angry again. He looked at Diane in disbelief. What was wrong with her? Just this morning she had told him that she'd love him and now? She couldn't even tell her ex about their engagement? Was she... still in love with him?

Diane sighed. She shock her head. Then she left. With a lot of style. Just being Diane.

The two men stood there left behind. Looking after her. Wondering. About her. About her reaction. About her silence. About her classy departure.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

A short chapter to _defuse_ this chapter. And to build some tention in this **_love triangle_**...

Which man would you like to be with Diane for the moment?

What else would you like to read in the next chapters?


	13. Chapter 12

THANKS A LOT FOR ALL THE NICE REVIEWS :-) YOU ARE GREAT GUYS!

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **LOVE TRIANGLE**

After a long day in court and in rough negotiations Diane came back into her office. Her head was hurting - her feet were as well. She felt tired and stressed and over worked. She immediately saw the flowers on her desk. Pink roses. Bewildered she took the card on top.

 _'Dear Diane, I'm really sorry for misbehaving as much as I did yesterday. I wasn't acting civilized but like a savage or at least like a cowboy. Fighting for my girl seemed to be the right thing in the heat of the moment. I really love you and don't want to lose you. You mean all the world to me. I hope you can forgive me. I love you.'_

They smelled wonderful. Diane sighed. She took the staris down to the 27th and then to the 26th floor. There still was light on in George's office (as she had assumed).

"Knock. Knock", she said as she stood in the door frame. He looked at her in suprise. She loved to see him that confused. George often was very cute.

"Diane", she said still totally confused. He hadn't forsee her coming.

"Hey George. Great to see you."

"Same to you."

"Can I come in?"

Sure."

"Thank you for the flowers. They are wonderful."

"So are you."

"Can I come over and kiss you?"

"Sure", he answered in a calm voice.

She stepped over and kissed him. It was tender and gentle.

"I'm glad you are not mad at me", he said as they moved appart from each other.

She kissed him again.

"I'm sorry, Diane. I really am. I don't know what possessed me to do that. It was just... Who was this crazy guy?", he wanted to know.

"George, can we... continue this conversation somewhere else?"

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

They were sitting in a Cafe near the office.

"Kurt and I were in a relationship.", she told him.

"Was it serious between you?"

"... Yes. It was."

"What happend?"

"Pardon?"

"What happend? Why did you split?"

"Well... we had other plans for the future. It just didn't work."

"When was that?"

"More than a year ago."

"And this was it?"

Diane hesitated. She couldn't tell George about her one night stand with Kurt - no, she couldn't. She had chated on him. To know would hurt him. Hurt him very much. Yes, he loved her, he really did. But knowing about her night with Kurt... He wouldn't be able to withstand. He wouldn't give them another try, Diane was sure about that. He would part from her.

"Yes. This was it", Diane lied. She was a laywer - she was a good lyer...

"Good", George said and took her hand. "The thought of losing you..." HE shock his head.

"You won't", Diane told him.

He stood up, moved to her and kissed her softly.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

Another day in office, no curt for today.

Diane was sitting on her computer, answering some mails. As she looked up to relax her eyes someone caught her eyes...

"...What the..."

This coudln't be. She stood up, left her office and entered the office across the floor.

"Will, what is he doing here?"

"He?" Will was confused. What did she want? About what or who was she talking? Anything about the Adams case that was causing a lot of trouble recently.

"Kurt McVeigh."

"Oh...", Will answered confused. Then he added another "... oh..." in a much deeper tone understanding the whole situation.

"He is your ex... I... didn't think about that... Is it a problem for you?"

"If it's... Well... yes. YES", Diane answered angryly.

"Oh. I didn't suppose that", he told her.

"What now?" He asked but before he was able to say something else or before she would answer another person entered the room: Will's secretary.

"Mr. Gardner? Mr. McVeigh is here for you."

"Oh yes... thanks... Send him in", he told her.

Diane looked at him. Much anger in her eyes. She turned away and stepped out of the room in the same moment as Kurt entered. He tried to greet her - but she walked across the floor and into her office again.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

Thirty minutes later Kurt opened the door of Diane's office. He had thought about going into the room for a few minutes. He had wondered about her reaction.

"Hey. Can I come in?"

"Sure", she answered without thinking what she regreted immediatley.

"So... how are you?", he asked as he sat down on the opposite side of the desk.

"I'm alright."

"Good. That's... good."

Akward silence.

"So, what is that youngster doing?"

"He is at court", she told him passivly.

Diane... are you happy?", he asked her after another short moment of silence.

"Am I... well... I... yes", she answered hesitantly. She wasn't really sure about the answer: neither about the answer she should give not about the real answer to this question. She... loved George... somehow. But he... wasn't Kurt. And Kurt was... he was here. And he shouldn't be.

"Kurt, you shouldn't be here", she told him and took down her glases.

"Why?", he asked curtly.

"Because... you know why."

"Because of him? Oh come on, Diane! I'm not afraid of this boy!"

"That's not the reason. I'm... in a relationship with him. You shouldn't be here. You shouldn't be involved in this whole thing."

"Why not?"

"Kurt..."

"No, really. Why not. Do you love this guy? Does he love you? Does he love you as much as I do? Does he even love you half as much as I do? I don't think so. Diane... you belong to me. We two are made for each other. We fit together perfectly. Just remember the other night. It was perfect, wasn't it? It was."

"Kurt, please..."

"No Diane. I won't stop. I won't stop talking. I won't stop fighting for you. At all I won't stop loving you. Diane... it was hard to get over you. I almost didn't make it. No... I didn't really make it. And then... you came back - back into my life. The night we pent together... It was amazing. It was the most amazing night of my life and I... I can't stop thinking about you, Diane! I need you! I love you! And I know... I know that somehow you feel the same. If you wouldn't you hadn't been visiting me. You are not that kind of person. You still care about me. And this little boy... He doesn't make you as happy as you deserve to be. I'm here for you. I want to be there for you for the rest of my whole life. I wanna love you, care for you, make you happy, make you laugh. Diane. I wanna marry you. Do you want to marry me?"

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

So guys: What do you think? Two great guys and just one way to decide - but which?


	14. Chapter 13

**YOU BELONG TO ME  
**

"Kurt... I can't marry you. And I won't. I'm in a serious relationship with George. I'm... in love with him. I'm engaged with him. I will marry him."

"Are you serious?"

"...Yes."

"Can you say it to me and look at me at the same time?", he asked her.

"Would that make any difference, Kurt?", she asked him back.

"Yes. Then I could maybe believe you a little bit at least."

"No, Kurt. It won't. It won't make any difference. I'm with him. I'm in love with him. I'm going to marry him."

"When?"

"In two months. We talked about it earlier."

"Then I have about two months to show you that you belong to me instead of him", he said. He turned around and went away.

As he had said his last sentence she had looked up in suprise. Why wasn't he willing to give up? She had told him about her love for another man that she wanted to marry - and he still wanted to prove her that she was wrong? She knew he had deep feelings... but being still unwilling to give up?

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

Three weeks later - and Diane hadn't seen Kurt since he had been coming to her office.

"Hey hun", George greeted her as he walked into her appartment. He gave her a short kiss and then the walked into the dining room.

"We still have a few things to plan and overthink. Did you already make a decision about the flower bouquets? Alex and I ran a few errands. I got my smoking now. You'll love it! I brought the invitations to the post office today.", he told her smiling happyly.

"Yes... well... good...", Diane mumbled.

"Everything alright hun?"

"Hm? ... Oh yes! Everything's alright!", she assured him and gave him another kiss.

"Would you like to spend a nice day? We could drive to a lake and spend a nice day there - having a picnic, reading and working, just talking a bit - as we recently didn't have such a lot of time for each other..."

"You may be right about that. Maybe that would be a good idea", she agreed and kissed him again.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

They spent an amazing day on a nearby lake. They were sitting underneith a big oak tree. Or more exactly: George was sitting there with his back to the oak. Diane was laying to his left, her head on his lap. George was reading a Dostojewsky novel. Diane had her sun glasses on and relaxed. From time to time he read special lines out loud to her. She loved it when he did this. He was so interessted in literature, loved poetry and prose. He was well-read and had such a lovely languistic talent.

"I enjoy this very much", Diane told him with a smile. He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"I do so, too", he told her.

Diane felt happy and relaxed and loved. Very loved. George was amazing. How could she even doubt in this relationship? This wonderful young man was crazy about her. They had such a lot of things in commen.

"George?"

"Hm?"

"I love you. Do you know?"

"Of course I do. We wouldn't marry if you didn't", he concluded.

"Yes. Of course", she said feeling very guilty. There still were those feelings for Kurt. She had cheated on George - with Kurt. And Kurt had told her that he would still fight for her untill her wedding.

"I love you too", George told her and interrupted her thought.

"...I love you very much!", he added.

"We really belong together, don'T we?", she asked him.

"Yes. We do. We belong together. At all: You belong to me."


	15. Chapter 14

A new chapter for a certain butterfly:

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **4 WEEKS LEFT**

"And? Is everything ready? Is the bride ready?", Will asked with a wide smile. He and Diane were sitting in the conferance room alone. The other laywer's had just left.

"Of course. Everything is fine", she answered with a small smile.

"And... you are... sure about this? ... I mean... 100%... you know: not 99%, not 98%... but 100%."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. Are you?"

"Yes. Yes, I am", she told him.

"Good", Will said. He nodded with a smile. But then he asked a bit unsure: "... and there is no other man you're thinking about? Like a cowboy with guns...?"

"No. No. NO!"

"Diane... are you sure? You don't sound so... What about the cowboy?"

"It's... he said he wouldn't give up on us - but that was a month ago", she reported.

Will looked at her a bit afraid.

"Does it make you unhappy? Did you want him to don't give up on you?"

"No... maybe... I don't know... With Kurt it had always been... difficult... and George: He does make me happy. He admires me. He loves me. He needs me. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with him. But then... It means that the thing between Kurt and me... is finally coming to an end. And that... well..."

"It's depressing, isn't it? Kurt was... well... I have no clear idea... but I'd suppose that he was the first big love of your life. Wasn't he? I know this feeling. I know it very well. Giving up on her is hart..."

"Giving up on _her_?", Diane asked him with a smirking smile. It was easy to see who he was thinking about.

"... him. I meant him...", Will tried to save the day - but he couldn't. Diane was shaking her head. She put her right hand on his left shoulder. "It's alright Will. Now I... I guess I finally know what your situation feels like..."

Will sighed. He felt embarressed.

"... Does that make Kurt my Alicia?", Diane asked laughing loudly. Her laughing was infectious: He started laughing out loud as well.

"So: You are becoming Mrs. Kennedy?", Will asked her.

"I think I' gonna keep Lockhart", Diane told him.

"Are you serious?", Will asked her. He looked shocked. "I mean: You could become _a Kennedy_. _A KENNEDY_!"

"Come Will!", Diane tried to stop laughing but couldn't.

"We are a good team", Will told her. "Maybe I should marry you instead..."

"Foregt it...", Diane laughed.

"Oh come on, D!"

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

As Diane walked to the door of her appartment she felt terribly tired. She had been in office for 17 hours today and she just wanted to go underneith the shower and then to bed. She had called George earlier as she had left the office and wished him a Good Night. She felt to tired for meeting him.

As she saw the flowers standing in front of her front door she started smiling. She thaught about George being the perfect gentleman: He wanted to meet her but she refused. And then he brought her flowers? He really was perfect. She took the vase that was standing on the floor and smelled on the colorful bouquet. The flowers smelled amazing! She took the card and expected nice word in George's familiar scripture. But as she saw the inner side of the card and was suprised: The flower weren't a gift from George - they were a gift from Kurt.

"For the most beautiful woman in the world. Kurt."

Diane sighed. She really had hoped that he wouldn't start another try. But here she was with this beautiful flowers. She took them and went inside.

These flowers weren't fro George, her future-husband. They were from her ex. The guy she had cheated with. She had to throw them away. She went into the kitchen and wanted to throw them into the bin... but she couldn't.

"Why should I throw such wonderful flowers away?"

She took the flowers and placed them on the table in the dining room. They fit wonderful into the whole room. Diane sighed and took the card. Maybe she should throw it away? She decided to put it into one of the drawers in the kitchen. She didn't know why but she wasn't willig to throw it away - but she also couldn't keep it. The drawer seemed like a good compromise to her.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

Another short chapter - but now there are just 4 weeks left untill the wedding. There will at least be one chapter for each week to come. Stay tuned! Maybe there will be more chapters over the weekend! ;-)

But as I start writing another chapter you could help me: What would you like Kurt to do to win Diane and her heart back?

Feel free to leave a review - I always love to read them! :-D


	16. Chapter 15

**FOUR WEEKS LEFT (2)**

Diane and George had just finished breakfast and George had kissed her goodbye and had left. He had to be at court early in the morning. Now Diane was sitting on her desk, trying to get through some files - as the bell rang. She looked on her watch and wondered. Who could be around that early in the morning?

As she opened the door he started playing the guitar and soon he was singing. As he did he kept looking her into her eyes. Diane herself was stunned. She didn't know what to say or what to do. She just stood there as he was singing and playing for her:

 _"When you look into my eyes_  
 _And you see the crazy gypsy in my soul_  
 _It always comes as a surprise_  
 _When I feel my withered roots begin to grow_  
 _Well, I never had a place that I could call my very own_  
 _But that's alright my love,_  
 _'Cause your my home_

 _When you touch my weary head_  
 _And you tell me ev'rything will be alright_  
 _You say use my body for your bed_  
 _And my love will keep you warm throughout the night_  
 _Well, I'll never be a stranger_  
 _And I'll never be alone_  
 _Where ever we're together that's my home_

 _Home can be the Pennsylvania Turnpike_  
 _Indiana early morning dew_  
 _High up in the hills of California_  
 _Home is just another word for you_

 _If I traveled all my life_  
 _And I never get to stop and settle down_  
 _Long as I have you by my side_  
 _There's a roof above and good walls all around_  
 _You're my castle, you're my cabin and my instant pleasure dome_  
 _I need you in my house 'cause you're my home"_

After a few additional chords he stopped playing. He kept his guitar in his hands as before as he had been playing.

They stood there and looked into the other's eyes. Diane was the first who said something: "Kurt, that was..." She wanted to say 'wonderful' as she felt as if she was melting away - but she didn't think it was a good idea. She had to keep a cool head. This was Kurt - her _ex_ who wanted her back but wouldn't get het back as she was about to marry George - in four weeks. So sie finished the sentences with: "... needless." She tried to put a serious look on her face.

If Kurt had to describe his feelings right now, he'd say that he felt totally affronted. It felt like Diane had ripped out her heart, threw it to the ground and trampled on it.

The look on his face was somewhere between very hurt and very grave. He nodded and ... kind of pouted... "Okay...", he said.

"Yes, Kurt it's... you have to let this be. You can't do this! You can't just come to my apartment and sing a Billy Joel song to me. We... we aren't together anymore. And we won'T get back together. It won't happen... You should stop Kurt. Let me go... Please Kurt: Let me go!"

"How can I do this? What can I do to forget you, Diane? There is nothing - because I love you so **SO** much! I won't give up Diane. You still aren't married. I've got four more weeks. And I will use them - and I will make it. I will proof you my love. And I will proof you that you still love me", he told her.

"Kurt, I..."

"Don't. Don't end this sentence, Diane, as long as you don't mean it!"

Diane was silent. She sighed.

"I knew it...", he told her (a bit too complacent - as he thought later...)

"Goodbye Kurt", she told him and closed the door.

There he stood in the hallway - with his guitar and with a small smile on his lips. There still was hope - he knew it. And he wouldn't stop until he had profen her that he was the right man for her, that he was the man of her life and that she shouldn't marry this young guy, that she should marry him instead!

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 _A short chapter - I hope you like it! :-)_

 _Feel free to leave a review!_

* * *

 _The song was: "You're my home" by wonderful Billy Joel :-)_


	17. Chapter 16

**WHAT DO YOU WANT?**

"He sang to you?", Ted asked his sister after she had told him about what had happend earlier. Diane was standing in the livingroom. Ted was laying on the couch, eating ice cream out of a bowl.

"Yep. He did", she told him shortly.

"And he didn't choose Uptown Girl or Modern Woman?"

"Can you concentrate on the point - just for one second, Ted?", Diane asked her brother annoyed.

"You neither look impressed nor amused", Ted said.

"Yep."

"Soooo... he won't get you back?"

"No! Of course not!", Diane told him

"Well... you can't say he didn't try... Will he try again? What do you think?", Ted told her as he tried to hied the ice cream he had spilled over the couch.

"I'm afraid yes", Diane said.

"You don't like it?"

"Well...", Diane hesitated - then continued: "Yes! I don't like it!"

"Really? You hesitated...", Ted noticed.

Diane sighed. Then she confessed: "I... I don't know. Somehow it was... well... maybe... the cutest thing that someone every did for me!"

"Diane, what do you want?", her brother asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you really wanna marry a Kennedy when you can also have the cowboy?"

Diane laughed out loud. "Oh my god! How had ever thaught that I would have to overthink this question for more than three seconds?"

Ted didn't. He looked at his sister in a serious way. He put the bowl away. Then he stood up and walked over to his sister. He put his hands on her shoulders, looked her deep in the eyes and asked her: "Diane, are you sure that you are going to marry the real guy?"

Diane closed her eyes. She didn't like the fact that she really had to overthink this question... "Yes", she finally said.

Ted sighed. He didn'T know if she told him the truth - but this seemed to be the only answer he would get - so he accepted it. He hugged his sister then he told her: "If that's what you want, then I am happy for you sis. I'd always be!"

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **THREE WEEKS LEFT**

Kurt sat at the porch of his range. Alone. It was already dark - he could see the stars on the sky. He looked at them and wondered if she may do the same right now - or even she couldn't see them in the city...

"He'd anyway be with her", he grumbled. He put his bottle of beer away and stood up, walked over the lawn. He had told her about his love, sent her flowers, sang her a song - made a fool out of himself. And what did she tell him? It was _needless_. Needless. She had told him to give up. But could he? Could he go down without a fight? He had to try. He had to try to forget her, to get over her, to live life without her. He had to!

...

...

...

Who was he fooling? He couldn't! He just couldn't. He couldn't forget Diane. He couldn't get over her. He couldn't live life without her. It was impossible! He had to try to get her back. He had to try it untill it was to late. Either he'd get her back - or he'd fail. But if he'd fail - he would have had tried... But how should he try?

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

Thursday. To much work to do for one day. So much work that she'd have to work all weekend long. Young laywers who wanted to impress her as their boss. David Lee who was just him. A case she was working at that was nearly impossible to win. An unfriedly and sexist client. A cocky prosecutor. Her fiance who was talking about their wedding all day long. A wedding that took place in three weeks that she still wasn't sure about. And so, so many other things.

She had her sunglasses still on as she left the elevator. She sighed, waited a moment, took another deep moment, then she stepped into the 28th floor. Lots of people passed her and greeted her - most not because they liked her - but because she was their boss...

As she was on her way to her office she met Will. As she saw him she took her sunglasses off.

"Hey", she greeted him.

"Hey Diane. Tell your boyfriend that I am very impressed!", he told her as he hurried down the hall. "Tell him that I might be able to learn something from him!"

Diane was confused. "Uhhhhm... okay...", was all she wanted to tell Will - but he seemed to be in a hurry.

Diane shook her head. "Everyone is getting crazy in here...", she said as she walked to her office. She took out her phone as it rang. It was a short message from... Kurt... Diane sighed. When would he be able to give up on her? ... And when would she be able to stop thinking about him?

'I hope you like them.'

Diane wondered about what he may mean. Should she answer? She decided to do so as she passed Lisa who handed her some papers:

'Pardon?'

As Diane wanted to open the door to enter her office and raised her eyes she overwhelmed. She could hardly belive her eyes as she saw an ocean out of red roses. Each one in a small white vase - all over her office - on the floor, on her desk, on the shelves.

She stood there, her mouth open in order to say something - but not able to.

"This really is the most wonderful thing I've ever seen! You have to be very happy with him!", Lisa told her.

"Well... yes. Thank you", Diane said. She tried to concentrate and get a hold of herself. She entered her office, stepped into the middle of the room and looked around. Somehow it was like standing in the middle of a flower meadow. No - it was better. She was surrounded by so many wonderful roses. She started counting them, as her phone rang again.

'Have you seen them yet?'

His question - and at all his wonderful idea - brought a smile on her lips.

'I just entered my office. They are beautiful. Thank you.'

The answer came just moments later: 'Not half as beautiful as you!'

She put her phone on the desk.

Lisa opend the door and asked: "Should I maybe... well.. look for bigger vases so that you can walk through your office again?"

"Yes please!", Diane told her laughing. She sat down and just enjoyed the view with a smile on her face. She wrote him another message: 'You silly fool.'

He answerd: 'I'm a fool for love - so I'll take this as a compliment. You are welcome.'

Diane shoock her head. How had thought that he could beat the performance of a Billy Joel song with his guitar infront of her door...

Everyone in the office liked the view they were getting in Diane's office. Everyone expect one certain laywer that stood in the corridor with a unhappy expression on his face.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 _So guys: I hope you enjoyed this one._

 _What do you think? What could Kurt do next?_

 _What would you like to read?_

 _More weeks to come before the wedding..._


	18. Chapter 17

**TWO WEEKS LEFT**

Diane walked out of the elevator. She had just been at court. She was feeling really good as she had just won a case in a very short time. Self-confident and and cheerful she entered her office after greeting Lisa. She sat down on her chair feeling very satisfied. She thaught about her day - what she could do with the rest of it. George was visiting his grandmother, so she wouldn't see him today. She took the first file from the stack on her desk. Maybe she could continue working. As she took the papers she saw a short note underneath it.

'Meet me at your favourit Cafe at 3 pm' was written there.

She exactly knew who had written it. Actually she shouldn't meet him. But right now she was feeling so confident and happy that she thaught she shouldn'T worry to much about this. She just wouldn't meet him.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

An hour later she entered her favourit cafe. She was about to meet him - although she swore she wouldn't...

He was already there. She saw him looking at his watch nervously which made Diane smile. He looked amazing. And nervous at once. She was late - it was quater past three.

"Hello there", she said as she walked to his table.

"Hey. I didn't assume to see you here anymore", he said. He stood up untill she was sitting down.

"How are you", Diane asked him.

"I'm okay. A bit lonely", he told her and asked: "What about you?"

"I'm fine", she answered.

"Good."

The weren't saying a word until the waitress came to their table. As they had both ordered a coffee Kurt started: "I'm glad you came by, Diane. I was already afraid you wouldn't. Listen, I think we have to talk about some things now. I hope you liked the flowers. As you didn't seem to like the song. Diane, I'm thinking about you day and night. I love you. I can't stop thinking about you. I feel for you so much! And I can't believe that you do not feel the same! You would not have come if not."

"Kurt... it's... I wanted to come to tell you that you have to stop this! The song you sang was wonderful and it was amazing that you had the courage to do this. The flowers... well... they were oh so beautiful! But Kurt even if I still feel for you - there is another man in my life now. I feel for you but not as I feel for him. You have to end this. You should tell me goodbye now", she said.

"I can't."

"But you have to!"

"Okay."

"You really have to do! I won't take you back!"

They drank their coffee with no other word. They both paid seperately.

"Goodbye Kurt. I wish you all the best!", she told him and left.

She was walking down the street. She didn't want to take a cap - she had to clear her head. A walk home would help her to do. She sighed. What was there between her and Kurt? Had she really just ended it?

She was walking down the street, deep in thoughts as she was touched on her shoulder and turned around. It was Kurt who was standing there. Before she could say a single word he kissed her - and she gave into his kiss.

As they went apart she looked at him shocked. He had an asking look on his face. He just stood there looking at her - and he kept standing there as she was walking away, taking the next cap to drive home.


	19. Chapter 18

**THE LAST WEEK**

Diane was laying in bed next to her fiance. It was early in the morning.

"Wake up, darling", George told her as he kissed her.

She opend her eyes and smiled at him.

"Good morning", she told him and kissed him.

"What are you up to today?", she asked him.

"I'm at the Jenkins case. Therefore I have to be in office all day long. Will delegates - we work", he joked.

She nodded, kissing his shoulder.

"What about you?", he asked her.

"I'm going to meet a new client", she told him.

"At the office?"

"No. He told Lisa he prefered a neutral place. Therefore we meet at his hotel and have a chat in the bar", she answered.

"Do you yet know what it is about?"

"Nope."

"Do you still have some time?", he asked her.

"Yes."

"And what would you like to do?", he kept on asking.

"Come over, handsome man, and kiss me!"

He did as told, leaned over her and kissed her. It was a tender kiss at first - but turned more passionate soon.

"I still can't believe that we will be married in a few days", he told her between kisses.

"Neither can I", she said.

He sat back and looked at her, caressing her body as he did so.

"I am so happy", he told her. "I'm going to marry the most beautiful and smart woman I ever met."

"You haven't met many, haven't you?"

"Oh, quite a few - but still you are the most beautiful of them", he told her.

"You are not bad your self", she joked.

"I'm really glad we managed it. There were some obstabals - but be made it. Like you being my boss, of a little distance of age, ... and then this strange guy punching me...", he said before he started kissing her shoulders and made his way down her body.

Diane was like in a shock after George had mentioned Kurt. She hadn't told him about seeing him lately. And she hadn't told him about the night they had spent together... What Diane did not know was that George indeed knew about Kurt wanting her back. He had seen the flowers in her office and everyone did respond to it. But he didn't mention it to Diane. She had looked quite satisfied with these flowers - and George (although he didn't like to confirm it) was kind of scared. He didn't want to lose his girlfried to this old man. He wanted to marry her in a few days. And as they were still here, laying in the bed, doing what they did, it seemed like he had won this battle. HE had won her heart.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

At the same time Kurt was sitting on his bed at his house. He was holding a framed photo in his hands and was looking at it closely. It was a photo of him and Diane. They had taken it during a weekend trip. They both smiled into the camera and looked happy. With each other.

Kurt sighed. She would be married in a few days. He was running out of time. He had to prove her his love - he really did have to. But yet he did not know what else he could do. She had to understand that he loved her very much. And she had to understand it soon!

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

As Diane had entered the hotel she went to the reception desk, asking for a Mr. Harsen. She was told that he wanted her to wait for him at the piano bar. Diane went to this bar and sat down. She ordered a coffee and waited. She looked around for a man. She didn't know what Mr. Harsen looked like neither how old he war or if he'd be alone. But yet she saw nobody who seemed to wait for someone. She had a look at her watch. She was a bit too early. Still nine minutes left. The gentleman would probably just be right on time.

As she was waiting with her coffee she heard the piano being played.

'Expectable in a piano bar', she thought.

Most people around stopped chatting - or went on more quiet. Diane was about to check her mails on her phone as she suddenly freezed. That voice. She recognized it immediately.

 _"She's got a way about her_  
 _I don't know what it is_  
 _But I know that I can't live without her_

 _She's got a way of pleasin'_  
 _I don't know why it is_  
 _But there doesn't have to be a reason_  
 _Anyway"_

Diane turned around to face the piano and the one sitting infront of it, singing. It was Kurt. Again. Singing to her. She had know he was a musical guy - but she had never seen her playing the piano. He was facing her as he continued:

 _"She's got a smile that heals me_  
 _I don't know why it is_  
 _But I have to laugh when she reveals me_

 _And she's got a way of talkin'_  
 _I don't know why it is_  
 _But it lifts me up when we are walkin'_  
 _Anywhere_

 _She comes to me when I'm feelin' down_  
 _Inspires me without a sound_  
 _She touches me and I get turned around"_

Diane didn't know what to say. Kurt just continued singing and playing and kept looking into her eyes. The people around seemed to enjoy his playing very much as all people had stopped talking now and where looking at him.

 _"She's got a way of showin'_  
 _how I make her feel_  
 _And I find the strength to keep on goin'_

 _She's got a light around her_  
 _and everywhere she goes_  
 _A million dreams of love surround her_  
 _Everywhere_

 _She comes to me when I'm feelin' down_  
 _Inspires me without a sound_  
 _She touches me, I get turned around_  
 _(Oh-ohoh, oh-oh, oh-ohoh, whoa-oh)_

 _She's got a smile it heals me_  
 _Mmm, I don't know why it is_  
 _But I have to laugh when she reveals me_

 _She's got a way about her_  
 _Mmm, I don't know what it is_  
 _But I know that I can't live without her_  
 _Anyway, hey"_

The people applauded a bit for Kurt. "Thank you", he said in a shy way that made Diane smile. He looked at he with a soft smile that she returned. Kurt had always been a reticent and silent guy (except as it came to politics). Playing and singing in front of such a lot of people in one of Chicago's most expansive hotels had been a though challange for him - at all because there always were some laywers there with that he might work in the future.

He stood up and came to her table.

"A singing ballistic expert", she said. "A nice diversification!"

""I would like to kiss you now but I expect there are too many known faces in here", he said as another man waved in her direction with a smile.

"Indeed", she said.

"You wanna come up? I have a much too expansive room that has to be used in any way."

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

Sorry that it took so long, but now it is finally updated.

But now: What is Diane to do next?

Feel free to leave a comment!

The song is _**SHE'S GOT A WAY**_ by wonderful Billy Joel (again xP).


	20. Chapter 19

**SHOULD I STAY OR SHOULD I GO?**

She had agreed to come to his room, so they could talk again. As they had been in the eevator none oft hem had said a single word. Now they were standing there – and didn't really know what they should do.

He looked at her and she was able to see such a lot of love and passion in his eyes – again she felt kind of overwhelmed. She had never known anybody fighting for someone else like this. And now it was him – fighting for her. He really seemed to love her. He didn't want to give up. He did the silliest things infront of strange people just to show her how much he cared.

„So… Mr. Harsen, hm?"

We laughed embarressed. „Well… The first think that came to my mind… If I'd said McVeigh you wouldn't have come", he said.

„Well, that could be true."

„But you came – and you are still here", he said and made a move into her direction.

„Kurt…"

„Pssst…", he whispered as he kissed her.

Diane felt overpowered. What was she doing here? Should she even be here? And as she already was here: What was the best thing for her to do now? She was here, in Kurt's hotel room, after he had been so cute, kind and romantic – again – and she just got kissed by him. He loved her – very much. And she had to admit: She still felt for him. She still… was in love with him. She still… loved him.

But at the same time there was George, the young and smart and very handsome and kind man, her fiance, who was working at her law firm for a moment – who also loved her with all his heart.

And then there was she. And what would she do about this situation?


End file.
